A user device, such as a computer or smart phone, may access various content (e.g., a webpage, multimedia content, programs, services, etc.) through a service network. In some instances, the service network may provide special handling of certain content from a content provider, such as an operator of a web page or web service. In one example, the service network may transmit certain content to the user device using a specialized path that provides certain performance attributes (e.g., certain levels of bandwidth, delay, jitter, packet losses, etc.). In another example, the service network may transmit certain content to the user device using a different protocol, priority (e.g., a quality of service value), and/or access fees relative to other data available from the content provider. For instance, access by the user device to wireless communication networks and data services typically involves some form of payment made to the network provider, but in some instances, a third party (e.g., the content provider) may sponsor a user's data consumption in order to entice user engagement. However, because the service network and the content provider are separate entities, the content provider may not easily verify that the service network does, in fact, provide special (e.g., sponsored) handling of certain, designated content and forward other, non-designated content without special handling.